The Lyoko experiment
by Commander3428961
Summary: (AU. First chapter is slightly rushed. But.. Hope to make a decent story.) Franz Hopper. Creator of both Lyoko and XANA. He was forced to experiment on children. Among then.. His own daughter. He soon helped them escape.. And disappeared. Leaving them.. With someone, truly trustworthy. These children, while at their academy, find Lyoko and XANA. They must protect two worlds


(Normandy, France. Many years ago).

Kadic Academy. One of the most pristine boarding schools in Western Europe. In one room of the school. . Was one of their top professors. Professor Franz Hopper. The Academy's top Science teacher. He'd finished work for the day, and was headed home. He was greeted by his wife, Anthea. They soon walked inside their house and saw their five month old daughter, Aelita.

Franz kissed his daughter's cheek. He soon went into his lab, beneath the house. Though Franz was the Academy's Science teacher. . He was also a brilliant computer scientist. He and his colleagues created a digital world. Lyoko .

His real name wasn't Franz Hopper. Hopper, is Anthea's maiden name. Franz. . Was HIS middle name. His real name. . Is Waldo Schaffer. He'd almost finished Lyoko. And with it. . A program. He created this program to control Lyoko and help him in other scientific matters. This AI.. Would be known. . As XANA

As he finished programming XANA.. His wife, Anthea yelled, "Franz! There's someone here to see you!" She stopped for a minute, "Claims he's one of your colleagues."

That was troublesome. Almost all of his colleagues were deceased. Whoever among them wasn't. . Was with some corporation in the United States. What was this 'colleague' doing in France?

Franz walked back up the stairs and saw this colleague. A tall bold man. Who's eyes were covered by sunglasses. But. . Franz recognized this man.

Franz grabbed his wife and brought her back into the house. He said, "Uh. . Roland. This is my wife, Anthea." He gestured to his wife. Then, to his colleague, "Dear. . This is my old colleague, Doctor Roland Ter Borcht."

Ter Borcht said , in a thick German accent, "It is nice to see you again. . . Waldo. "

Recognizing her husband's real name, Anthea ran back inside. Into Aileta's,room and locked the door.

Waldo lead his former colleague into the lab under the house. He asked, "What do you want, Roland?" These two men never got along . Not even when they studied together in Germany.

Roland replied, smirking, "I see you have finished Lyoko. And. . XANA, as well?"

Waldo replied, "I have. What do you care? " He knew Ter Borcht was only interested in the more violent uses for the two creations.

The German man replied, "I represent a. . Group of individuals, who are interested in your creations, Waldo. They sent me to see if you are willing to join us ."

Waldo replied, scowling, "In your little plans to take over the world? Which would put my family in danger? No thank you." He knew that the people Ter Borcht spoke of, were only interested in taking over the world. They claimed that they were making the world a better place. But, Franz knew the truth.

Ter Borcht sighed, "Waldo. . It isn't a good idea to refuse this offer." He leaned closer, "If you refuse. . Your family. . Will be in FAR more danger, than if you agree."

Franz/Waldo looked outside. He saw three armed soldiers. Men who worked for Ter Borcht's company. He sighed, "I won't give you Lyoko. Nor will I let you have XANA. But. . I will join up with you." It was the only way. . To keep Anthea and Aelita safe.

Ter Borcht smirked, "Vell.. Ve do have something else, for you."

(Three months later. Death Valley, California.)

A secret laboratory. Waldo soon found out, what he would be doing.

The scientists he worked for. . Were experimenting on children. Stolen from their families... And fused with the DNA of all types of animals.

Waldo had selected four test subjects. The other scientists. . Killed the subjects' families. To ensure they don't come looking for them.

Waldo's subjects, were placed in the same lab, as six other experiments. Children who were 98% human. . And 2% Avian.

The other scientists did not care about the names of the experiments' families. Franz kept track of them all.

The ones Franz was in charge of. . One French boy. His name was Jeremie Belpois. The scientists fused him. . With the DNA of a brown bear. He had the ears, nose and tail of a bear. His hair was mostly blond. . With bits of brown, due to the bear DNA. His eyes weren't the best. He was near sighted. But , the others would never give him glasses.

The next boy. . Was a native of California. Odd Della Robbia. His parents, before the other scientists killed them. . Were among the world's most famous international movie stars. Odd was the first and only hybrid with a domesticated animal. A cat. His hair was blond, with a massive purple spot.

The third experiment Waldo had selected. . Was a boy from Germany. Ulrich Stern. His mother died in child birth. Franz was forced to kill the father, himself. Ulrich had the DNA of a Gray Wolf. One of the many human-Wolf hybrids, created by the scientists. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. .

The only girl Waldo selected, was a Japanese girl. Yumi Ishiyama. Her family were descendants of the mighty Samurai. They fought to the end, to protect her. And all died for it. Yumi was the first hybrid of human and Red Fox. Franz always secretly brushed Yumi's black hair .

The leader of the scientists. . Franz never saw them. But he knew they were in charge.

For Franz. . . It had been a hard time. Particularly. . Three months after he agreed to work with the scientists. . His wife, Anthea, passed away from a heart attack.

Franz did his work. The lab wasn't his best job (Kadic Academy had that honor.).. . But, it wasn't hell. Not to him anyway.

But. . The final straw came . One day. . He found that the had experimented... . On his daughter, Aelita. They combined her with the DNA of a wolverine.

Franz decided, then and there. . He was done. He took the five children (and. . One other experiment). . And left the lab . He knew the other scientists would look for him. Nowhere in the USA was safe. Canada probably wasn't much safer.

Luckily. . He knew one place, he could take them .

(French countryside. Near Kadic Academy.)

In the countryside of France, was a large Catholic church . It was home to members of the church. . And children, from all over Europe.

One particular Priest, was in charge. He was an American Priest. With gray-ish brown hair and blue eyes with glasses. His name was Father Francis Mulcahy. He had been in charge of this Cathedral, for more than 50 years.

A loud knock was heard at the door. Father Mulcahy answered it. It was Franz, who'd been a member of their church before.

Franz and the Priest discussed. After seeing the animal characteristics of the children. .. Father Mulcahy was shocked. He said, in his rather high voice, "Franz. . I promise, I will protect these children. As long as you need me to. "

Franz left these children with the aging Priest. Who gazed upon them. . And saw their plight . He could never forsake them.

(Some years later.)

Franz disappeared. No one knew what happened to him.

However. . The children were well protected.

As for the children. . They'd been accepted into Kadic Academy.

(Father Mulcahy is a character from MASH. I used him in this story, as a tribute. His TV actor, William Christopher, passed away in 2016. May he rest in peace. But, you will see more of him in this story )


End file.
